


Power Rangers Dino Thunder - The Meeting

by GooGoo06 (orphan_account)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen, Power Rangers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-11-11
Updated: 2005-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GooGoo06
Summary: The rangers get together for one last mmy is in an odd mood, and Conner has runaway...





	Power Rangers Dino Thunder - The Meeting

Power Rangers Dino Thunder - The Meeting

Tommy was dusting a few things in his house, when the doorbell rang.  
Tommy opened the door and saw Conner, Ethan and Kira standing there.  
"Huh?" said Tommy, looking at them, "Why are you three here"  
"Hey," Conner yelled proudly,"Just because we're not power rangers doesn't mean we still can't hang out- besides, you got your powers back, I can't see why we can't"  
"CONNNER!" yelled Kira.  
"What?" grumbled Conner.  
They all step into the house.  
"NEVER!" yelled Ethan, "NEVER SAY WE'RE POWER RANGERS EVER AGAIN WHILE WE'RE OUTSIDE"  
They shut the door and walk in.  
Then the doorbell rang again and Kira opened the door. It was Trent.  
"Hey guys," said Trent, "Sorry I'm late"  
Tommy was confused at why everyone thought there powers would grow back. "Look, I was just lucky ok?" Tommy said shutting the door, "You probably won't get you're powers back... ever"  
"Prove it." said Conner.  
"What?" said Tommy, looking surprised.  
"Prove it," said Conner again.  
"Conner, you know I can't."said Tommy.  
"Then we really could get our powers back!" yelled Conner, "WOOOOO"  
"That's Conner," sighed Kira.  
"Wow... Conner... calm down..." said Tommy taking a few steps back, "Just because I've got my powers back doesn't mean you will. So shut up"  
"Did he just tell me to shut up?" Conner said... looking around the room.  
"You can even get on his nerves Conner... " kira said, and Ethan and Trent nodded.  
They went into Tommy's front room... and Conner wanted them all to train up for fights.  
"Conner... " said Ethan, "It's 8:00 in the morning"  
Tommy went upstairs.  
"And don't break anything!" he yelled down to them as he went up.  
"Well someones in a mood today..." grumbled Kira.  
"Come on! Let's get out the trianing thing Tommy made for us while we were power rangers!" Conner smirked and immeadiatly put on the virtual eality training helmet.  
Tommy came down and saw what he was doing.  
"CONNER! NO"  
Tommy pulled it off Conners head and threw it into the kitchen, where it exploded.  
"Your powers were the only thing that kept it going..." said Tommy, "And without them it thinks you're someone else. AND YOU'RE STUPID ENOUGH TO PUT IT ON! YOU COULD'VE DIED!  
I SUPPOSE YOU DON'T CARE NOW DO YOU"  
Tommy ran upstairs, very angry that Conner nearly killed himself.  
As soon as Tommy had vanished up the stairs... Conner made a run for it.  
"Conner?" Kira yelled, but Conner had already slipped out the door...


End file.
